


Preludio immobile

by Ressilj



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressilj/pseuds/Ressilj
Summary: Un retelling di Dragon Age 2





	Preludio immobile

Le fiaccole appese alle pareti illuminavano malamente una figura inerme mentre veniva trascinata da due uomini in un lungo e umido corridoio di pietra, probabilmente un sotterraneo o qualcosa del genere. Mi scuso per le imprecisioni, non sono proprio abituata a raccontare - di solito ci pensa lui - quindi mi occuperò solo di introdurlo e poi lascerò il compito di narrare gli eventi a chi è abituato a farlo.  
La figura venne spinta contro una sedia di legno, dove lo obbligarono a sedersi forzandogli anche un libro piuttosto spesso in mano; il ragazzo, perché di questo si trattava, ne accarezzò il dorso con le dita, mentre gli occhi scaltri si osservavano attorno cercando di capire la situazione e prendere tempo.  
Gli uomini che l'avevano trascinato fino a lì si ritirarono non appena dalle ombre emerse la figura di una donna austera in armatura da battaglia, ma sarebbe una descrizione troppo lusinghiera: si trattava di un insieme di placche nere tenute insieme da catene, però il simbolo bianco dipinto sul suo petto era curato. Un occhio circondato da raggi solari e attraversato dalla lama di una spada, piuttosto suggestivo.  
"Sono Raptrice Pentaghast, Cercatrice della chiesa." disse, e la sua voce non era quella di una donna, bensì quella un po' nasale di una ragazza al massimo ventiduenne.  
Non portava l'elmo, perciò non appena il suo viso solcato da tre profonde cicatrici si fece illuminare dalla luce delle torce, il ragazzo poté notare anche una cascata di capelli biondo chiaro, aggrovigliato in tante trecce sottili. Le davano un'aria battagliera e quasi infantile allo stesso tempo, sebbene la sua espressione non fosse altro che una maschera di austerità.  
Dico una maschera perché Laszlo, il prigioniero, era piuttosto bravo ad interpretare correttamente gli altri - lo faceva di lavoro, che diamine - e aveva capito subito che quell'atteggiamento composto era totalmente estraneo alla natura della persona che aveva di fronte.  
Si trattava di interpretare i piccoli dettagli: la ragazza ondeggiava continuamente tra l'essere troppo minacciosa o impertinente, non aveva idea di come fare a non far trasparire le sue emozioni e la serietà che cercava di mantenere era una cosa del tutto nuova che non riusciva a gestire.  
Sì, Laszlo era riuscito a capire tutto questo. Ma come ho già detto, lo fa di professione.  
"E cosa state cercando di preciso, Cercatrice?" soffiò lui con un sorrisetto, mentre lei faceva un cenno agli uomini che erano andati a prendere posizione dietro la sedia con fare obbediente. Laszlo sentì i loro passi avvicinarsi mentre lei rispondeva: "I Campioni.".  
Capendo immediatamente quale fosse il punto della faccenda - era così maledettamente ovvio - cercò di simulare un'aria quasi disinteressata, guardandosi attorno annoiato: "Ah. Quali?".  
Quella però non si rivelò esattamente la strategia vincente, poiché Raptrice si avventò su di lui ringhiando: "Sapete benissimo perché sono qui!", rubandogli il libro con un movimento fluido e sbattendoglielo contro con foga; Laszlo fece appena in tempo ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla pagina scelta e quando lo rialzò si trovò la punta di una spada puntata contro, più vicina di quanto gli facesse piacere.  
"Vi conviene iniziare a parlare, dicono sia la vostra specialità." lo incalzò lei, accarezzandogli la pelle tenera sotto il mento con la punta della spada mentre la sua espressione era più buia dell'oscurità della cella alle sue spalle.  
Si fissarono negli occhi per un altro lungo istante, dopodiché Raptrice con un movimento rapido ritrasse la lama per farsi passare un pugnale da uno degli altri soldati, ed iniziò a rigirarselo tra le mani con aria eloquente.  
Laszlo deglutì: sapeva essere irriverente e in alcuni casi anche fingere di essere spavaldo, ma ci teneva alla sua vita e sapeva che quei tizi se la sarebbero presa senza chiedere.  
"Cosa volete sapere?" chiese, con tono basso, quasi difensivo.  
"Tutto." fu la risposta immediata "Cominciate dal principio.".

Pianura brulla, desolata, sterile.  
Non una pianura, in realtà: forse era stata una collina, un bosco, un fiume, non saprei davvero dirlo. La terra era rossa e morta, forse anch'essa infettata dalla piaga che stava divorando il mondo, insozzata dalla lordura dei prole oscura che avanzavano divorando e sterminando tutto ciò che incontravano sul loro cammino. Non c'erano alberi, né erba, vegetazione e animali erano solo un ricordo, ma persino la memoria vacillava, soffocata dal fumo che si levava da sottoterra, accecata dal sole che splendeva crudele per bruciare un mondo già morente.  
Nel cuore della devastazione, o poco più lontano, figure giovani ma non fragili continuavano a correre per lasciarsi alle spalle troppi nemici per poterli contare: li accomunava la pelle scura e resistente come cuoio cotto al sole, che li rendeva diversi dalle facili prede che si facevano portare alla pazzia dal calore dei raggi solari. Gli occhi chiari come gemme preziose che risaltavano a contrasto con la pelle e i capelli di un rosso scuro, una sfumatura sanguigna che permetteva loro di portarli con fierezza, e non un pallido arancione carota simile a un biondo troppo audace.  
Ma tralasciando l'estetica, ad accomunarli c'erano solo i corpi agili e scattanti, poiché caratterialmente e ideologicamente non sarebbero potuti essere più diversi.  
La loro corsa si arrestò in un terreno brullo e piatto circondato da rocce, buffo il modo in cui poteva quasi assomigliare ad un'arena.  
"Esploratori... dovremo affrontarli, prima o poi." bofonchiò Iron, mentre tastava con cautela il cadavere di una di quelle creature con la punta del suo bastone magico.  
"In tal caso, li affronteremo qui. Preparati." disse Steel, mentre un fiotto di sangue nero usciva dalle viscere del cadavere sporcando la punta degli stivali di Iron, che si ritrasse con un gemito di disgusto.  
E in meno di un secondo iniziò a danzare. Ogni mago aveva il suo stile di combattimento, eppure per Iron non si trattava di lottare, ma di sopravvivenza. Lanciava incantesimi ad ogni minimo mutamento di posizione, aiutandosi sia con il bastone che con il movimento delle mani, mentre i muscoli della schiena si flettevano in continuazione per aiutare la torsione del busto, che incessantemente cercava di coprire ogni lato. I suoi incantesimi volavano sul campo di battaglia, finendo i nemici o supportando gli alleati, una mira impeccabile frutto di anni di pratica, sempre celato, nascosto, preoccupato.  
Mentre Iron alzava il gomito per far volare un incantesimo sotto l'ascella, Steel si abbatteva sul nemico schiantandogli sul cranio il proprio spadone a due mani, un'arma quasi più grande di lei che riusciva tuttavia a mulinare come se fosse priva di peso, e che non la rallentava nelle schivate o nei rotolamenti. Per Iron la battaglia era quasi un divertimento e riusciva a trovare la leggerezza anche nelle situazioni più pericolose, mentre per Steel era il contrario: non riusciva a sentirsi davvero viva se non avvertiva l'alito fetido di quelle creature sul collo, e la parte divertente era che bastava scivolare un istante per morire come se nulla fosse. I prole oscura erano stupidi, avversari facili, e questo li rendeva divertenti da abbattere; era decisamente più pericoloso e meno divertente vivere con dei maghi che sarebbero potuti andare fuori controllo da un momento all'altro, il campo di battaglia al confronto era un parco giochi.  
"Stanno venendo qui!" urlò Silver, con le guance rese bagnate dalle lacrime che non volevano smettere di scendere. Le sue mani erano illuminate di debole magia, ma non era abbastanza per fornire un reale supporto durante lo scontro; Silver era rimasta accanto alla madre per l'intera durata della lotta, un po' per insicurezza e un po' per proteggere da vicino Satin e Jade, i fratellini più piccoli, mentre Raul si lanciava contro i prole oscura che erano riusciti a superare gli attacchi incrociati dei gemelli. Era il più grande e combatteva armato di spada e scudo, ma era inarrestabile quanto i suoi fratelli più piccoli.  
Non appena ci furono abbastanza cadaveri ai loro piedi da consentir loro di tirare il fiato, Silver disse tra le lacrime: "Non possiamo continuare così per sempre.".  
"In tal caso, combatteremo. Trascineremo con noi quei bastardi." commentò Steel, impegnata a pulire la sua lama sulla casacca strappata di un prole oscura ancora agonizzante, prima di porre fine alle sue sofferenze staccandogli la mandibola con un calcio.  
"Ma sono sempre di più, non possiamo combattere all'infinito!" si lamentò la giovane maga.  
"Neanche loro. Forse avremo fortuna e prima o poi esauriranno le scorte di Prole Oscura." si inserì Iron, cercando di alleggerire il morale con un sorriso. Il suo viso era macchiato di sangue nero, ma le sue mani brillavano di una luce calda e rassicurante.  
"Ecco che arrivano. Vuoi che gli dia un assaggio della mia lama?" chiese Steel, lanciando un sorriso ad Iron che copiò la sua espressione: "Sono tutti tuoi, sorellina.".  
"Non finiscono mai." sospirò invece Raul, raddrizzandosi e tornando a proteggere sua madre, Silver e i gemellini ancora troppo piccoli per combattere.  
Eppure proprio nel momento di massimo terrore, quando sembrò che i prole oscura li superassero in numeri e forze, alle loro spalle si udì un ruggito e non appena si voltarono videro un enorme drago con le ali spalancate e pronto a sputare fuoco.

"Stronzate! Non può essere andata davvero così!" urlò Raptrice, sbattendo le mani contro i braccioli della sedia. Il ragazzo dovette sforzarsi per non sobbalzare e cercare di mantenere una parvenza di sicurezza: "Cosa c'è, non corrisponde alla storia che avete sentito, Cercatrice?".  
Lei lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia: "Non mi interessano le leggende. Sono qui per conoscere la verità.".  
"Cosa vi fa pensare che io conosca la verità?" fu la risposta sardonica di lui.  
"Non mentitemi! Voi li conoscevate da prima che diventassero i Campioni!" sottolineò Raptrice, ringhiandogli dritto in faccia. Laszlo però non si fece intimidire: "Anche se fosse, non so dove si trovino ora, ve l'ho detto.".  
Le parole di Raptrice riecheggiarono nella cella umida: "Avete idea di che cosa ci sia in gioco qui?"  
"Lasciatemi indovinare... la vostra preziosa Chiesa sta cadendo a pezzi e ha trascinato il mondo intero sull'orlo di una guerra?" fece Laszlo, irrisorio, continuando: "E voi adesso avete bisogno dell'aiuto delle uniche persone in grado di rimettere le cose a posto..."  
"I Campioni erano proprio lì quando tutto è iniziato. Se non potete dirmi dove si trovano, raccontatemi tutto ciò che sapete." fu la conclusione che diede Raptrice, abbassando lo sguardo con frustrazione, infastidita e sconfitta per questo inaspettato epilogo.  
Laszlo riabbassò lo sguardo sull'emblema di Kirkwall che troneggiava sulla pagina che la Cercatrice gli aveva mostrato, ritrovando un po' della sua baldanza: "Non vi preoccupa il fatto che possa inventarmi tutto sul momento?".  
"Niente affatto." fu la laconica risposta.  
Laszlo, che si era proteso per osservarla meglio, si riappoggiò morbidamente contro lo schienale ligneo della sedia, con un mezzo sorrisetto: "Dovrete sentire l'intera storia, allora.".

Il Flagello si era scatenato sul Ferelden.  
I Prole Oscura si erano riversati fuori dalle Selve, scontrandosi con l'esercito tra le rovine di Ostagar. La battaglia fu un disastro. Re Cailan era morto sul campo con i suoi uomini, tradito dal suo generale più fidato. L'orda aveva marciato incontrastata sul villaggio di Lothering; il villaggio era bruciato e molti innocenti erano stati massacrati. La famiglia dei Campioni era fuggita appena in tempo...  
"Credo che siano finiti." disse Iron, sbuffando.  
"Per il momento." commentò Steel.  
Il silenzio durò solo un istante, poi la signora Lihon scoppiò a piangere: "Che il creatore ci salvi, abbiamo perso tutto! Tutto ciò che vostro padre e io abbiamo costruito... ".  
"Guardate il lato positivo... almeno siamo vivi." cercò di rassicurarla Iron, stirando le labbra in un sorriso forzatamente spontaneo e mostrando a Silver un pugno con il pollice alzato.  
Silver sorrise timidamente: "Sì, hai ragione.", mentre Steel che aveva studiato l'orizzonte con una lunga occhiata commentò: "Stiamo sprecando tempo. Dobbiamo andarcene da qui, finché possiamo.".  
"Saremmo dovuti scappare prima! Perché abbiamo aspettato tanto?" li incalzò la madre.  
"Perché guardi me? E' da Ostagar che continuo a correre!" si difese Raul, scrollando le spalle con frustrazione.  
"A proposito di correre." si intromise Iron, lanciandosi un'occhiata alle spalle: "Non per interrompervi, ma il Flagello non aspetterà mentre stiamo qui ad accusarci a vicenda.".  
"Per favore, ascoltate vostro fratello." li pregò dunque la madre, lanciando un'occhiata significativa a Raul, che sbuffò e disse: "E allora andiamo, facci strada.".  
I prole oscura non ci misero molto a raggiungerli e tra le dune di roccia nuda, sabbia e sale si fecero strada in quella terra sconosciuta e ostile. Iron stava iniziando a sentire il peso della magia risucchiata dai nemici e che sarebbe tornata indietro solo dopo una notte di riposo, avvertendo la graduale pesantezza del bastone sempre più difficile da sollevare. Steel non era in condizioni migliori e le sue decapitazioni erano più frutto di violenza incontrollata che di arte mortale come suo solito, e persino Raoul e tutti i suoi muscoli stavano sudando anche l'anima sotto il peso di quello scudo. La magia di Silver sarebbe stata a malapena sufficiente ad accendere una candela, quindi non avevano altra scelta che continuare a lottare e difendere la loro famiglia.  
"Aspetta, dove stiamo andando?" chiese ad un certo punto proprio la giovane maga.  
"Lontano dai Prole Oscura, dove altro?" rispose Iron, perplesso.  
"E poi cosa faremo? Non possiamo vagare senza meta." osservò Silver, impensierita.  
"Perché no? Se vagheremo senza meta lontano dall'orda, sarò soddisfatto." scherzò Iron, ma non riuscì a strappare più di qualche sorriso da parte delle sorelle.  
"Una cosa per volta." aggiunse Steel "Dobbiamo sopravvivere, al momento preoccupiamoci di questo."  
"Possiamo andare a Kirkwall." suggerì a quel punto la madre, e c'è da dire che non ottenne molti responsi positivi. I due gemelli, in particolare, si scambiarono un'occhiata funerea.  
"Beh, non sarebbe esattamente la mia prima scelta..." fu l'approccio diplomatico di Iron.  
"Ci sono parecchi templari a Kirkwall, madre." sottolineò Steel, accennando con il capo ai molti eretici della famiglia. Iron, Silver e i due piccoletti. Quattro su sette.  
"Lo so, ma abbiamo ancora una famiglia lì... e una tenuta." spiegò loro la madre.  
"In tal caso dovremo raggiungere Gwaren e prendere una nave." commentò Raul.  
"Se sopravviveremo tanto a lungo... io mi accontenterò di uscire vivo da qui." concluse Iron, scrollando le spalle. Se proprio ci tenevano ad andare a Kirkwall, va bene, tanto non è che ci fossero ipotesi migliori.  
Incontrarono Daniel Degray solo dopo aver combattuto instancabilmente un altro po', e come c'era da aspettarsi lo trovarono sommerso da prole oscura.  
"Non lo avrete!" stava urlando, come se quelle creature potessero in qualche modo comprenderlo. Ovviamente per loro era impossibile un atto tanto razionale e trovarono la morte contro la sua spada, infilzati come pezzi di carne sul fuoco. Dan stava cercando di ritirarsi e proteggere al contempo una figura dai capelli bianchi che era caduta a terra e non sembrava in grado di rialzarsi.  
"Non ti avranno. Non finché respiro." rimarcò Daniel, mentre sollevava lo scudo da templare per proteggerli. E già da qui Iron si mordicchiò il labbro un po' impensierito perché, beh, i templari non erano gente simpatica. Cacciavano gli eretici, e Iron era un eretico. Che sarebbe sinonimo di apostata, che starebbe ad indicare un mago non vincolato alla Chiesa, e dunque un uomo libero che non deve condurre la sua intera esistenza rinchiuso in una torre alienata dal resto del mondo assieme ad altri maghi sconosciuti.  
"Smettila di agitarti Shilla, peggiorerai le cose." gli intimò Dan, mentre l'altro dopo aver visto il gruppo avvicinarsi stava puntando il dito contro Iron, dotato di bastone, e Silver, dalle mani ancora illuminate.  
"Eretici, state lontani da noi!" gridò, con lo sguardo annebbiato. Era ricoperto di sangue, ma nessuno avrebbe saputo dire se fosse suo o dei prole oscura, né se derivasse da un'unica grave ferita o fosse il raccapricciante risultato di tante ferite cumulative.  
"Beh, il creatore ha un bel senso dell'umorismo. Prima i prole oscura, ora un templare. Pensavo che avessero abbandonato tutti Lothering." bofonchiò Iron, mentre i due gruppi si ritrovavano l'uno davanti all'altro, solennemente circondati da una pila di cadaveri.  
"L'intento dei prole oscura è chiaro, mentre quello di un mago è sempre ignoto. L'ordine impone..." declamò Shilla, mentre Dan alzava gli occhi al cielo: "Shilla...".  
Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi scacciò la mano che Dan aveva messo sulla sua spalla, continuando: "L'ordine impone...".  
"Shilla, ci hanno salvati. Il Creatore capirà." lo riprese Dan, vagamente frustrato, e a cancellare definitivamente le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste fu la vista di una ragazza con una spada più grande di lei a pararsi davanti al fratello mago con l'aria di qualcuno che avrebbe fatto volentieri saltare via delle teste senza troppe spiegazioni.  
"Naturalmente..." concluse, ricadendo con un lamento nella stretta di Dan, che lanciò ad Iron un'occhiata di scuse: "Sono Ser Daniel Degray e questo è mio fratello di latte, Ser Shilla. Potremo odiarci a vicenda quando saremo al sicuro dall'orda.".  
"Come siete sopravvissuti? Per un po' mi è sembrato che fossimo stati gli unici a fuggire ai prole oscura." domandò Iron, vagamente curioso.  
"Non ci siamo ancora liberati di loro. Tu non hai visto Ostagar. Questo è solo l'inizio." commentò Raul, mentre faceva roteare le spalle per cercare di cancellare un po' di fatica, ma la sua espressione rimaneva grave e austera: "C'eravate anche voi? Terza compagnia, al comando del capitano Varel, vero?".  
"Perciò avete visto anche voi come l'intero esercito venne sconfitto!" esclamò Dan.  
"Non sconfitto, ma tradito. La causa della caduta di Re Cailan fu il tradimento di Loghain, non i prole oscura. Ma questa parte dell'orda non godrà dello stesso vantaggio." lo corresse Steel, aggrottando le sopracciglia e continuando: "Uno strano momento per dare la caccia agli eretici. Ser Shilla, i vostri compagni sono fuggiti assieme ai sacerdoti della Chiesa."  
"Stavo viaggiando verso Denerim per conto dell'ordine, ma ho deviato verso sud non appena ho saputo di Ostagar." si giustificò Shilla, con viso corrucciato.  
"Steel, il gentile templare è stato convinto a rimandare la sua caccia ai maghi clandestini. Quindi non soffermiamoci ulteriormente sulla cosa, d'accordo?" osservò Iron con una risatina nervosa, gesticolando ampiamente per non far notare la gomitata che aveva rifilato alla sorella.  
"Saggio ragazzo." commentò Dan, annuendo, mentre i due gemelli si scambiavano un'occhiata.  
Steel però non era facile da persuadere quando si trattava di sicurezza e continuò: "Non ci avete pensato due volte a offrire la vostra lealtà. Possiamo fidarci di voi?" ma nuovamente Iron la interruppe con una risata incerta: "Oh, un'altra lama tra noi e i prole oscura? Sì, per favore."  
"Basta che l'orda sia l'obbiettivo primario di questa lama." rimarcò Raul.  
"Il mio dovere è chiaro e inappellabile, ma... è per un altro giorno. Se ci verrà concessa tale occasione." concluse con aria vaga Shilla, portandosi una mano al volto.  
"Ce la caveremo. Tutti quanti." concluse Dan, in tono incoraggiante.  
Iron rispose con un sorriso solare: "Beh, è gentile per essere un cacciatore di maghi e sterminatore degli innocenti.", facendo sorridere anche Silver e strappando una smorfia meno truce a Raul e Steel, che si guardarono con aria quasi esasperata.  
"Per il momento ci muoveremo con voi. La strada a nord è bloccata. Siamo fuggiti a fatica al grosso dell'orda." commentò Dan, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel pensare ad una possibile soluzione.  
Iron copiò involontariamente la sua espressione, riflettendo tra sé e sé: "Allora siamo intrappolati qui. A sud ci sono le Selve, da lì non si scappa.".  
Steel invece si limitò a sbuffare, sistemandosi meglio la spada sulla schiena: "Se le opzioni sono andare a sud o morire, correrò i miei rischi a sud." e si incamminò.  
Dovettero affrontare qualche altra decina di prole oscura e in tutta onestà si potrebbe considerare un miracolo il fatto che nessuno di loro sia stato gravemente ferito durante tutti gli scontri, ma ancora più sorprendente era il fatto che né Shilla né gli altri membri più deboli del gruppo fossero stati uccisi da una freccia vagante o un assalto alle spalle. Questa protezione sovrumana, tuttavia, iniziava a fiaccare gravemente i guerrieri del gruppo, che stavano facendo l'impossibile per non subire perdite.  
Dopo aver trapassato il petto dell'ultimo prole oscura Dan gridò: "Svelti ora! Prima che abbiano il tempo di riorganizzarsi, dobbiamo correre verso le Selve!".  
E lo fecero davvero.  
Corsero. Più di quanto sarebbe umanamente immaginabile.  
Si potrebbe quasi dire che alcuni di loro corsero direttamente in faccia alla morte.  
Forse era a causa delle troppe battaglie affrontate, che aveva inibito i loro riflessi e il loro senso del pericolo, o forse è semplicemente per il fatto che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato un attacco del genere, fatto sta che quando un ogre si palesò sul campo di battaglia, ci furono pochi secondi di terrore durante i quali nessuno sapeva cosa fare.  
Una creatura alta più di due metri, con un immenso palco di corna e una chiostra di denti sporgenti e affilatissimi era il tipo di visione che avrebbe intimidito chiunque, e soprattutto un gruppo di avventurieri già senza energie.  
L'immensa creatura caricò immediatamente verso coloro che aveva identificato come le prede più deboli tra tutte quelle che aveva di fronte e la signora Lihon non riuscì a fare nulla per proteggere i suoi bambini: l'ogre allungò le possenti braccia ed afferrò un bambino con ogni mano, stritolando i loro corpi gracili mentre Silver cercava di evocare una debole magia offensiva per proteggere i suoi fratelli e la signora Lihon urlava tra le lacrime.  
Raoul si avventò subito contro il mostro, abbandonando lo scudo in un angolo e cercando di puntare al cuore della creatura per ucciderla prima che accadesse l'irreparabile, mentre Steel fendeva l'aria alle sue spalle in un attacco a sorpresa e Iron lanciava una palla di fuoco verso la sua testa, ma non riuscirono a fare nulla e l'ogre scagliò a terra i due corpi senza vita per potersi difendere meglio.  
Dan avrebbe aiutato, se avesse potuto, ma nuovi prole oscura erano sopraggiunti e si trovava a dover difendere se stesso e Shilla contro un numero di nemici soverchiante; ad un certo punto fu semplicemente tentato di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che lo divorassero, poiché sarebbe stato ormai impossibile salvarsi, ma una scarica di fulmini piovette all'improvviso dal cielo, carbonizzando la dozzina di nemici che lo stava assaltando. Alzò lo sguardo sul campo di battaglia per vedere chi fosse stato a salvarlo ed incrociò lo sguardo di Iron, che gli fece un cenno con la testa, mentre la sua gemella tranciava di netto la gola dell'ogre dopo un aspro scontro che li aveva coinvolti tutti.  
Nel vedere l'enorme cadavere gli altri prole oscura rimasero intimiditi e questo li rese prede facili dei Lihon stravolti dal dolore della perdita, che sfogavano sui nemici tutta la loro rabbia per la morte di due bambini di sei anni, vittime ingiuste di una guerra malsana.  
"Jade, svegliati! La battaglia è finita, stiamo bene! Satin!" stava gridando la signora Lihon, accasciata accanto ai due piccoli cadaveri mentre li scrollava cercando di ridestarli.  
Il resto del gruppo si avvicinò lentamente, respirando con fatica per riprendere le forze, e Dan fu il primo a parlare: "Mi dispiace, signora, i vostri figli sono morti.".  
"No! Quelle cose non mi porteranno via i miei piccoli!" continuò la signora Lihon, scuotendo la testa con disperazione.  
"Questo non è il momento di piangere." disse Steel con voce strozzata mentre il suo gemello si inginocchiava accanto al cadavere scomposto della piccola Jade.  
"Forse dovremmo cedere al dolore quando saremo al sicuro." disse tentativamente Iron, alzando le mani con incertezza verso la madre per cercare un contatto consolatorio, ma lei tra i singhiozzi lo respinse: "Non parlare a me di dolore, è tutta colpa vostra!".  
Entrambi i gemelli a quelle parole trasalirono e Iron incassò la testa tra le spalle quando le parole della madre lo colpirono come frecce avvelenate: "Come hai potuto lasciare che quel mostro li prendesse così? I miei piccoli... i miei tesori...".  
Steel chiuse per un momento gli occhi, ma con voce dura ribatté: "Se restiamo qui a piangere, i prole oscura prenderanno anche noi.".  
A quel punto Shilla, che si teneva in piedi a fatica, propose: "Permettetemi di affidare l'anima dei vostri figli al Creatore, signora. Cenere eravamo e cenere torneremo. Creatore accogli questa giovane donna e questo giovane uomo al tuo fianco. Concedici conforto nella consapevolezza che hanno trovato pace nell'eternità.".  
Con quelle parole, Dan e Shilla furono i primi ad allontanarsi, seguiti da Steel e Raoul che camminavano vicini e con la testa bassa.  
La signora Lihon strinse un'ultima volta a sé le teste dei figli, sussurrando: "Non vi dimenticherò mai, piccoli miei." e Iron le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle: "Non saranno soli, avranno la compagnia di papà.".  
La donna annuì, con le spalle ancora scosse dai singhiozzi, mentre Silver se ne stava appoggiata alla sua spalla continuando a fissare i corpi dei fratelli morti come se non riuscisse a crederci.  
Steel li riprese duramente, vedendo che erano ancora seduti a piangere mentre la zona ricominciava a riempirsi dei versi dei prole oscura: "Se crollerete proprio ora, ci metterete tutti in pericolo.".  
La signora Lihon a quel punto si alzò, il viso reso una maschera di livore, incurante del fatto che Silver stesse cercando in lei un conforto: "Non osare farmi la predica, Steel, se non fosse stato per voi a quest'ora..." ma venne interrotta da Raoul che imprecò: "Dannazione, è troppo tardi.".  
Ancora una volta i prole oscura li avevano raggiunti, ma nessuno di loro era più in grado di combattere: Iron aveva esaurito tutto il mana, prosciugandosi della propria energia spirituale, e probabilmente si sarebbe rivelato tanto utile quanto Silver, se non di meno; Steel era rimasta priva di energie dopo aver ucciso l'ogre e non era nemmeno in grado di alzare la spada, mentre Raoul arrancava tra le rocce costretto a decidere se focalizzare le ultime energie rimaste nell'usare lo scudo o la spada. Anche Dan non sembrava più in grado di battersi, e Shilla era finito di nuovo a terra.  
Quando il primo prole oscura si avvicinò minacciando di staccare un braccio a Raul con un morso, però, la terra iniziò a tremare ed un ruggito talmente forte da confondere i loro pensieri risuonò da un punto imprecisato dietro di loro. Si voltarono tutti repentinamente e lo spettacolo di un drago alle loro spalle non li rese troppo felici: con i prole oscura poteva trattarsi di fortuna e ritirata, ma non c'era possibilità di sconfiggere un drago nelle loro attuali condizioni.  
La creatura si levò in volo e planando su di loro incenerì tutti i prole oscura che le si pararono davanti, annientando in pochi istanti il potente nemico che avrebbe segnato la fine del gruppo.  
Ma a sorprenderli non fu tanto il fatto che un drago era accorso in loro aiuto, quanto più il fatto che esso avesse mutato fattezze in quelle di una donna anziana ma formosa, dai lunghi capelli bianchi conciati in modo stravagante e un'armatura rossa a proteggerle il corpo.  
"Bene, bene, cosa abbiamo qui? Un tempo non ricevevamo ospiti qui nelle Selve, ma ora sembrano arrivare a frotte." commentò lei, avvicinandosi al gruppo che la guardava con aria diffidente.  
Rimasero tutti zitti per un momento, ma la prima a riprendersi fu Steel, che fece un passo avanti: "Grazie per averci salvati. Tuttavia non so chi sei e non ti permetterò di farci del male.".  
La donna la guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato e aria scettica: "Permettermi? Se volessi farvi del male, non credo che potresti fermarmi.".  
Steel fu sul punto di ribattere, ma anche Iron aveva ritrovato il dono della parola e si fece avanti con un sorriso esagerato e tono entusiasta: "Impressionante, dove hai imparato a trasformarti in un drago?".  
Lei stiracchiò le labbra in un sorriso enigmatico: "Forse sono un drago. In tal caso consideratevi fortunati, i prole oscura bruciati non stuzzicano l'appetito. Se state fuggendo dall'orda, sappiate che siete diretti nella direzione sbagliata.".  
Con quelle parole, voltò loro le spalle ed iniziò a camminare, pronta ad andarsene, ma Silver la fermò, scivolando in ginocchio con le guance ancora bagnate dalle lacrime: "Non puoi andartene e abbandonarci qui!".  
"Non posso?" disse la donna, fermandosi e voltando la testa per lanciarle un'occhiata calcolatrice. Dopodiché si avvicinò ondeggiando a Steel, che la osservò di rimando senza far trasparire nulla, e nello sfiorarle il mento con una lunga mano artigliata la donna sussurrò: "Ho assistito a uno spettacolo interessante: la sconfitta di un potente ogre! Chi poteva mai compiere una simile impresa?" Steel non disse nulla, evitando anche di guardarla negli occhi, e Raul fu sul punto di commentare, ma l'anziana sventolò la mano in un cenno disinteressato: " Ma ora la mia curiosità è soddisfatta e voi siete al sicuro, per il momento. Non è abbastanza?".  
Iron si impuntò: "Voglio diventare un drago. Potresti mostrarmi il tuo trucchetto, sembra utile.".  
Lei ridacchiò, sinceramente divertita: "Direi che lo è. Hai la lingua sciolta, per essere un mago. Dimmi, mio scaltro ragazzo, come intendi sfuggire al Flagello?".  
Fu Raul a rispondere: "Andremo a Kirkwall, nei Liberi Confini.".  
"Kirkwall? Oh, vi attende un bel viaggio. Non mancherete al vostro caro re?" domandò la vecchia, tornando a rivolgersi a Steel, ma la risposta della ragazza fu piuttosto laconica: "Non ha più opinioni, è morto. Non resta niente per noi qui.".  
"Ciononostante, Kirkwall... così lontano, e solo per sfuggire ai prole oscura?" continuò la vecchia, guardando questa volta Iron, che rispose con sorriso sarcastico: "Tu dove consiglieresti? Ho sentito dire che le Praterie del Tormento sono piuttosto vuote al momento...".  
"Oh, tu già mi piaci! E tu..." rise la donna, le spalle coperte da placche artigliate che sussultavano in risposta alle sue risate, lanciando un'occhiata compiaciuta ad Iron prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Steel: "Precipitata in mezzo al caos, combatti... e il mondo tremerà al tuo cospetto.".  
"Oh, bello, per nulla enigmatico." bofonchiò tra sé e sé Iron, mentre la donna parlava da sola: "Che sia destino, o casualità? Non riesco mai a decidere.".  
Ad ogni modo, qualcosa dovette aver deciso, in quanto si rivolse a loro con risolutezza: "Sembra che oggi la fortuna arrida a tutti noi. Potrei essere in grado di aiutarvi.".  
"E dove sta la fregatura?" chiese educatamente Iron.  
"C'è sempre una fregatura, la vita è una fregatura, ti consiglio di cogliere l'occasione finché puoi." rispose la donna con aria sorniona.  
"Dovremmo fidarci di lei? Non sappiamo neanche cosa sia." osservò Raul, cupo.  
"Io so cos'è... è la Strega delle Selve." si intromise Dan, con espressione altrettanto truce.  
"Qualcuno mi chiama anche così... altri mi chiamano Flemeth, oppure Asha'bellanar. Ha importanza?" a quel punto divenne chiaro il fatto che stesse parlando solo con Iron e nessun altro: "Ti offro questo: farò in modo che il tuo gruppo superi l'orda in cambio di una semplice consegna in un luogo non lontano dalla vostra destinazione. Farai questo per una Strega delle Selve?".  
"Cosa sarebbe esattamente una Strega delle Selve?" chiese il giovane mago.  
"Una leggenda dei Chasind... sono Streghe che rapiscono i bambini." lo informò Dan, mentre l'anziana metteva su un'espressione annoiata: "Bah, come se non avessi niente di meglio da fare.".  
"Dunque sei un'eretica." concluse il Lihon, strappandole un altro sorriso.  
"Già. Abbiamo così tanto in comune." rimarcò la donna, facendo riferimento al bastone magico che Iron portava legato alla schiena.  
"Esattamente quanti problemi ci procurerà questa consegna?" chiese Steel, con aria pratica.  
"Non più di quanti ne abbia creati a me salvare le vostre vite meno di cinque minuti fa." replicò amabilmente la donna, mantenendo un tono di voce a metà tra il sarcastico e il materno.  
"Ottima osservazione." ammise la ragazza.  
Gli occhi di Flemeth brillarono per un momento: "Se conoscessi mia figlia, sapresti quanto raramente questo mi venga riconosciuto.".  
Notando l'aria vagamente da predatrice che aveva avvolto le fattezze di Flemeth, Iron si affrettò ad aggiungere: "In ogni caso ci farebbe comodo un po' di fuoco. Se arrostirai qualche altro prole oscura, farò tutto ciò che vorrai.".  
La donna gli scoccò un'occhiata infastidita, come se avesse scordato il fatto che lui fosse ancora lì, anzi, come se avesse scordato la presenza dell'intero gruppo, ma parve subito ricordarsi del fatto che Iron fosse il suo preferito e rispose con un altro sorriso enigmatico: "Purtroppo la mia benevolenza è già al limite" fu la misteriosa risposta della donna "C'è un clan di elfi dalish nei pressi di Kirkwall. Consegna questo amuleto alla loro guardiana, Marethari. Fa' ciò che ti chiederà con l'amuleto e il vostro debito sarà pagato, ma prima di partire c'è un'ultima faccenda da sistemare.".  
Il suo tono era stato grave e il suo sguardo era scivolato sul corpo di Shilla accasciato a terra e Dan curvo su di lui.  
Quando notò il silenzio e il loro avvicinamento, Dan si frappose tra loro e Shilla con un verso rabbioso: "No, lasciatelo in pace!".  
"Ciò che è stato fatto al tuo uomo gli è già penetrato nel sangue." disse Flemeth, con una scintilla di pietà negli occhi.  
"Stai mentendo." ringhiò Dan, ma Shilla gli strinse una mano: "Ha ragione, Dan... avverto la corruzione dentro di me.".  
Iron aggrottò le sopracciglia: "Stiamo parlando di quel tipo di corruzione che di solito è permanente, giusto?".  
"Proviene dai prole oscura, dal loro sangue. L'unica cura che conosco consiste nel diventare un Custode Grigio." spiegò Flemeth.  
"E sono tutti morti ad Ostagar..." mormorò Raul.  
"Non tutti." lo corresse la vecchia "Ma gli ultimi rimasti sono ormai lontani."  
"Dan, ascoltami..." esordì Shilla, ma lui scosse il capo: "Non chiedermelo, non lo farò.".  
"Ti prego... la corruzione porta ad una morte lenta... non posso..." lo implorò Shilla.  
L'intervento di Steel fu duro come sempre: "Qualunque cosa vogliate fare, fatela. Non possiamo aspettare." e Flemeth annuì, aggiungendo: "Senza una fine, non può esserci alcuna pace. Non sarà un futuro facile, i vostri sforzi sono appena iniziati.".  
Dan premette un pugnale nel cuore del ragazzo dai capelli bianchi e Iron lo vide piangere per la prima e ultima volta.

"Flemeth." ripeté con sguardo vacuo Raptrice.  
"Pensavo potesse interessarvi." ammiccò Laszlo.  
"Un essere leggendario uscì dalle Selve per soccorrere i Campioni? Dovrei credere a questa storia?" esclamò la bionda, vagamente indignata.  
"Oh, suvvia, Cercatrice. Devo forse narrarvi di nuovo la storia del Custode?" ironizzò Laszlo, consapevole del fatto che la storia dei Custodi Grigi fosse ben più inverosimile, per quanto reale.  
Raptrice sembrò effettivamente pensarci sopra: "No. Forse il coinvolgimento di quella strega non dovrebbe sorprendermi.".  
"E preferisco di gran lunga la mia versione." aggiunse ridacchiando Laszlo, guadagnandosi uno sguardo truce da parte della ragazza: "Cos'altro mi tenete nascosto? Ella inviò qualcuno insieme ai Campioni?".  
Laszlo smise di ridere e osservò per un istante il vuoto con espressione pensierosa: "In un certo senso.".  
"Allora è vero. Continuate. Ma se mi venite a raccontare che raggiunsero Kirkwall in groppa a un drago..." lo minacciò Raptrice, facile alla rabbia come sempre.  
Laszlo ridacchiò ancora, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia: "Niente di così elaborato, ve l'assicuro."

La strega mantenne la parola data e li portò a Gwaren, dove s'imbarcarono su una nave assieme a decine di altri profughi. Navigarono verso nord attraverso il Mare del Risveglio, sferzati da terribili tempeste. Trascorsero due settimane in quella stiva buia, stipati con altri profughi impauriti e disperati.  
E infine la videro: Kirkwall, la città delle catene.  
Tanto tempo fa faceva parte dell'Impero e gli schiavi arrivavano da tutto il mondo per lavorare nelle cave. Ora è una città "libera"... ma uso il termine nel suo senso più ampio.  
Attraversate in nave quelle scure colline, e vedrete ciò che gli schiavi vedevano nell'antichità: la Forca a darvi il benvenuto. Ed è proprio lì che attraccò la nave dei Campioni, assieme a tutte le altre...  
"Non lasciano entrare nessuno in città." li informò Dan, mentre marciavano per l'ennesima volta dal porto alle grate d'ingresso alla città, presiedute da guardie come ogni altro giorno. Le centinaia di profughi sbarcati rimanevano in attesa di poter entrare o essere rimandati a casa, ma la verità è che più della metà di loro sarebbe morta prima del verificarsi di questi due eventi, a causa della scarsità di cibo e delle condizioni igieniche inaccettabili che favorivano lo spandersi di malattie e virus.  
"Cosa? Non può essere!" rispose la signora Lihon, portandosi le mani alla bocca.  
"Guardate tutte quelle persone, è la verità." ripeté Dan, facendo un ampio gesto con la mano.  
"C'è davvero da sorprendersi? Stanno tutti fuggendo dal Flagello, proprio come noi." disse Raul.  
"E loro vorrebbero gettarci tutti in pasto ai prole oscura, è incredibile..." fece Iron, scuotendo la testa con aria sconfitta.  
"Possono anche provarci." commentò Steel.  
"Dobbiamo trovare Gamlen.. la nostra famiglia è sempre stata molto rispettata a Kirkwall, lui potrà fare qualcosa!" disse la signora Lihon, quasi con fervore.  
"Speriamo che lo zio abbia ricevuto la vostra lettera." fece eco Silver.  
"Le guardie sembrano essere agli ordini di quell'uomo, forse dovremmo parlare con lui." concluse Raul, iniziando a camminare più velocemente.


End file.
